When the Morning Comes
by Girlie G
Summary: Summary update! Estel and Legolas argue over Estel's new duties. But just why is Estel so upset? and what does Arwen have to do with the whole thing? And how does Legolas REALLY feel. Slash. AL. Don't like? Don't READ.
1. Chapter 1

Title: When the Morning Comes

Rating: PG for slash and dramatic situations

Summary: Estel feels anxious about entering into a new life leaving behind an old lifestyle, old desires, and an old…love? Can Legolas change his mind?

Warnings: Slashy. Nothing outrageous! It's PG for crying out loud!

xxxxxx

"Hi." The soft-spoken greeting startled the dark haired man sitting against the tree facing the river. Though he was clearly distracted, he knew that was not the reaon he had not heard the approach of his sudden companion. He had not heard the approach because the being was an elf, and an elf's approach could only be detected if the elf wanted another to know.

The man smiled in greeting at the blonde elf as the latter came closer. "Hi," the man returned pulling himself to his feet. He dusted off his ragged clothing and stood to his full height. The elf was still several feet away when he stopped.

"Your note said to meet you here?" The elf made this statement into a question imploring the man in front of him to explain why in the middle of the night they were meeting in the gardens of Minas Tirith. The gardens were fashioned to appear as though one was in the one of the beautiful realms of the elves, and so the pair stood in one of the fashioned clearings.

"Aye," the man replied, but said nothing else, dropping his gaze to the ground, moving the dirt around with the toe of his boot.

The blonde elf frowned and his brow furrowed in concern as he moved closer to the man, but not close enough to crowd him. "Estel? What is wrong?" The elf asked the man.

The man, "Estel", took a deep breath before raising grey eyes to meet the brilliant blue of the elf in front of him. The elf's breath was momentarily stolen from him by the amount of emotion that was playing in the depths of those stormy grey eyes The elf gasped audibly before taking a tiny step forward.

Estel swallowed thickly. "Legolas. . ." he choked out quietly, "everything is wrong. . . and everything is changing. Though I fear not for the better." Legolas remained quiet, slightly raising his brows in a silent urge for Estel to continue. Estel sighed. "Everything was perfect Legolas. My life was unpredictable, but far less complicated." Here Estel paused.

"How so?" Legolas inquired gently.

"I had freedom Legolas. I roamed where I pleased and did what I wanted. I had a few great and loyal friends. . .and mostly I had love that most can never even dream to find."

"And now?" Legolas urged.

Estel sighed in frustration. "Now? When the morning comes, I am expected to take on the duty to be the saving grace of a race that I have had few dealings with. I am to lead the race of men to a brighter future. I can no longer do as I wish, talk with whom I wish. My day will be planned for me. . .behind these walls of course. Legolas, my life will be so. . ."

Estel stopped here and Legolas quirked an elegant brow at Estel in amusement. "Safe?" the elf supplied.

Estel raised his eyes to meet those of the elf's with the intention of rebuking his friend for his ill placed humor. Upon meeting the gaze of the elf, the man forgot what he was going to say and instead finished his earlier sentence. "Empty. My life will be empty."

"Empty?" Legolas echoed in confusion, "How so? You just said that you will have plenty of responsibilities, plenty of new tasks. You are the hope of mankind Estel. .Am I missing something here? For I see that as a life of fulfillment, not emptiness."

"I am missing the most important part of this equation. The love I had," Estel murmured.

"Love? You have the undying love of another Estel," the elf replied somewhat guarded. "The lady Arwen has given up her immortality for the sake of your love. If that is not the love you seek, then I cannot possibly understand what more you could possibly need."

"I know. She has given me much. And do not misunderstand me Legolas. I love Arwen. She is most dear to me, and definitely has a special place in my heart. . .but she cannot fulfill this empty yearning I have."

"Then tell me! What more could you ask for? What is wrong with the lady's love?" Legolas inquired somewhat annoyed.

"She is not you!"

The loud declaration made for an awkward and tense pause. Finally, Legolas sighed and lowered his head in sadness. "Estel. . ." he began.

"I know. We discussed this when we embarked upon our relationship long ago, after I had found out about my destiny. We knew that no matter how much we loved each other, that I have a duty to fulfill. That I would one day find the most beautiful maiden and marry her. But most of all, that no matter how burning my love is for you-"

"And mine for you," Legolas cut in softly.

"And you for me," Estel agreed with a small smile, "that you and I could never produce heirs, and therefore the line of men would end with me. At this Legolas nodded twice and remained silent as Estel continued. "I know what we said Legolas, and I know that this is true. And yet, I cannot make my heart understand it melethron! I do not think that I can do this!"

Legolas sighed shakily and stepped so that Estel and he were mere inches apart. Legolas reached out a slender hand and tipped Estel's chin so their eyes met. "Estel," he said quietly, "you can do this. You must. You are the strongest man I know. That is a large part of why I am drawn to you meleth nin. You will be able to do this task."

"So I am to live a lie? Do a job that my heart is not in?"

"Yes," Legolas replied flatly.

"And what of Arwen? Am I to let her live a lie a well?"

"You said yourself that Arwen is dear to you. In time, perhaps that will develop into something more," Legolas choked, "You have a duty to fulfill Estel, as well as a destiny. It is your birthright."

"But I love you more than all that Legolas," Estel replied impassioned, "I would gladly give up everything I am to have if only to be with you. You have only but to ask!"

"I cannot do that Estel. You have your destiny and I have my own. You are to be the king of men. You are their hope, their light. You cannot abandon them. This is your duty!" Legolas explained gently.

"I do not WANT it, if it means losing you!" Estel cried.

Legolas snorted. "That is certainly not a response I expected from such a noble man Estel. How can you be so selfish? Your people need you."

"But I need YOU!" Estel returned desperately.

"It's not about me, or you Estel. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," Legolas snapped.

Estel remained silent as he knew Legolas was right. Finally, he raised his eyes and the elf could see the resignation there. "I know you are right, but I could not bare losing you completely. Will you still be near? So that I may be near you if needed?"

Legolas swallowed thickly and lowered his gaze. "I do not think that is wise Estel," Legolas whispered hoarsely.

"But. . .why Legolas?!" Estel gasped in horror, "surely we may still be friends if not companions or lovers as before?"

"No Estel. My heart can not bear that," Legolas replied clenching his eyes shut in pain.

The silence was deafening to both parties as Estel came to a dreadful conclusion. Pale faced, Estel felt a lump rising in his throat. "Then you will. . .sail?"

The heavy silence continued as Legolas elicited a shaky breath. Finally, Legolas uttered the anwer Estel dreaded, "Yes."

Estel's eyes clenched shut as pain wracked through his body and his heart shattered. "You. . .you are abandoning me then." Legolas remained silent as this was not a question but a statement. "After all we have been through, after every intimate moment, every promise. . .that's it? You will leave me?"

"Estel, please understand that I love you so. . .and I would rather die than hurt you, but seeing you with another, knowing that it was once me, and that I wish it to be so now. . .it's nauseating to even think about," The elf implored.

Estel's eyes narrowed in anger. "So you have made up your mind. You will leave. When I need you the most you leave me. . ." Estel choked angrily, balling his hands into fists.

"I will stay until you become accustomed to your new duties and then yes. . .I will leave." Legolas informed the distraught man. Estel's angry countenance spun from Legolas as another silence reigned this one far more intense than the last. Legolas sighed as he saw Estel's shoulders begin to shake. Thinking his lover was in tears Legolas closed the distance between them placing a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. "Estel," he whispered intending to soothe the man.

Estel shrugged the hand from his shoulder and turned around, rage burning in his eyes. "You LIED to me," Estel snarled.

"Excuse me?" Legolas asked genuinely confused.

"You LIED to me. You PROMISED to never leave me as long as I needed you by my side. You promised to never hurt me. Well that's a lie if you will sail," came Estel's angry tirade. "Tell me ELF," Estel spat, "was everything a lie then. Were your words true when you said you loved me, trusted me, would die for me? Well? were all of those promises illusions? Things you said to a young impressionable boy knowing full well that you would never hold true to anything you said?!"

"Estel," Legolas gasped in horror grasping the young man by the shoulders, "you know that is not true, please meleth nin don't say such things!"

Estel slapped Legolas's hands away from his shoulders and stepped back. "Until this night, I would have thought you were right. But now I see. . . you never loved me at all. And definitely not as much as I loved you. For if you loved me as you said, there would be no way you would leave me here."

"Estel, I-"

"Go Legolas," Estel ordered flatly turning from his former lover, "do not bother with me anymore. If the you feel that the sea is calling you so, then by all means heed its call and do not let me stand in your way. But do me a favor MELLON NIN. . .and do not tick around for any part of my new life, for I do not wish you to be a part of it."

The words spoken in hurt wounded Legolas to his very soul and he felt tears spring to his eyes. "Estel please. . ." Legolas begged choking back a sob as he implored the man to take back his angry words.

"Goodnight Legolas, and Namarie as well. For I shall not see you again," Estel whispered, tears evident in his voice.

Lightheaded, Legolas released a shaky breath knowing he had lost the love of his life forever. Straightening, Legolas raised himself to his full height. "Namarie Estel. . ." Legolas returned softly, tears now running down his fair face, "I leave my heart with you."

"That I all well and good, for then I will have a substitute for the one I no longer have. . .for the sake of my people right?" Estel shot back nastily.

Legolas sighed in defeat, tears falling from his eyes. "As you wish it Estel, I shall leave in two fortnights. Amin Mela lle Elessar, please remember that." Legolas whispered turning and swiftly abandoning the clearing.

Once Estel felt he was alone, he let loose a loud choked sob. And there were none there to bare witness to the tears and quiet sobbing of a broken man that sunk to his knees in his utter despair. None but a lone dark haired elf who had witnessed the entire exchange and felt her heart breaking in two at the sheer helplessness of the situation. Her heart bleeding for herself as well, Arwen allowed tears to run down her face as she stepped back into the shadows and returned to Minas Tirith to leave her future husband to grieve as needed for the love he had lost forever.

xxxxxxx

Finis…((??)) perhaps if this gets enough rave reviews I shall continue. I have ideas for this story but I don't' want to make promises. Let me know if you liked it though! This just popped into my head and I could not keep it away! I know I have other stories to finish but this jump started my creative juices to start writing again! But if you let me know that you liked it, then I would be happy to make this a project!!!! ((I'm shameless for reviews!

Translations:

Melethron: lover

meleth nin: my love

Namarie: Goodbye/Farewell

Amin Mela Lle: I love you


	2. uum lav niire, iire aa’ron aniduva

YAYYY! I am having sooo much fun writing this story. Oh Angst. Oh Romance. Ohhhhhh…..right I'm done. Enjoy part 2!  I may revise this later but I wanted to know what you thought first! Let me know how I am doing!

999999999999999999999999999999

The morning came and the king of Gondor was crowned. Another morning came, and Legolas left the kingdom to return home to Mirkwood to prepare for his journey across the sea. Estel had kept to his word and had not seen the elf off, much to the dismay of his family and friends.

Finally, the morning of the wedding came, and it had been beautiful. The new king and queen of Gondor were joined together in the early afternoon sun, with promises of a grand future ahead of them. The queen had looked absolutely stunning in her pure white wedding gown, and the king had looked handsome in his white clothing as well. The couple shared loving smiles and caresses throughout the ceremony which had been kept short and sweet.

The ceremony had been followed by a wonderful reception that had truly been a festive affair, and the guests had celebrated into the early hours of the morning. Though outwardly the couple seemed completely enamored and into each other, the pair knew otherwise. For both the king and queen were thinking about the events of the night before, and what was to come tonight.

And so now, Estel stood at the entrance of the master bedroom where his wife was waiting for him, thinking about the festive day and what lay before him. He knew that he must consummate the relationship, for such was the tradition the night of a wedding. Yet, Estel could not bring himself to lift his hand and open the door. His mind and his heart were warring with each other; Duty and what he termed to be selfishness. His mind was telling him to go in, continue lying to his wife and forget about his affair with Legolas as a duty to his people. The seemingly selfish side of him cried out for Estel to both be honest with Arwen and himself. It was telling him to do whatever it took to be with Legolas who ignited a powerful burning within his soul.

Contemplating between his duty and his broken heart, Estel stood outside the door for many minutes, his forehead resting on the frame. He knew he could not stay out here forever, but at the moment, that sounded like a good option to him. Finally the king released a great sigh of distress and straightened himself. He was being a coward and he knew it. Steeling himself and pasting a fake smile of excitement on his face, he pushed open the door to his new bedroom.

Estel walked into the room and glanced immediately towards the bed where his wife would be waiting. . .only to find it empty. Frowning in confusion Estel started towards the bed only to be stopped seconds later by his wife's voice. "Estel, darling. . .we must talk," Arwen informed her husband as he whirled around to see her. Arwen was wearing her maiden gown as was tradition on wedding nights, but instead of being in bed, she sat near the hearth in a large, comfortable chair, looking nervous and completely serious.

Estel looked curiously at the she elf as he crossed the room to where Arwen was seated. "Talk? What about my love?" Estel asked in surprise, "and I am sure it can wait tomorrow after the. . . 'celebration' is over." Estel smiled at her again and Arwen was sad to notice it never reached his eyes.

"Nay beloved," Arwen answered evenly, "it cannot wait."

Estel frowned again before taking a seat across from his wife. "Alright. If you want to talk, we may talk for as long as you like," Estel murmured secretly glad he had a momentary reprieve from thinking about the night ahead. Estel leaned forward and looked intently at Arwen. "Well Arwen. What is it you wish to talk about dearest?"

Arwen was silent for a moment just staring at her husband before she took a deep breath, steeled herself for the coming argument, and began. "Something bothers you husband. And I would like to know what it is," Arwen began. She had decided this night that she would give him an opportunity to come out with it on his own. He failed.

"Nay Arwen! What could I possibly have to be upset about?" Estel laughed, "We are finally joined and Sauron has fallen! What could be wrong in a time like this?"

"I know not Estel, that is why I asked," Arwen replied, "but I know something does bother you. . .your smile no longer touches the depths of your eyes. You look as if you lost your entire world. . .do not deny it."

Estel sighed inwardly and cursed Arwen's perceptiveness. "Alright Arwen you win. I am troubled."

Arwen rejoiced momentarily as she thought Estel would come clean with her about the entire affair with Legolas. "Won't you tell me about it Estel?" she asked quietly.

Estel smiled reassuringly. "I am. . .just overwhelmed and disheartened. That is all."

"Overwhelmed? Disheartened? With what?" Arwen pressed.

"I am. . .unsure of my new duties; of my qualifications as a leader. . .surely Faramir would be better than I at this job. And this new life seems as if it will be stifling. I am not used to such luxury and responsibility. I am afraid that my new duties will not be as rewarding as my old. I fear what this new life will mean to me," Estel grew agitated and stood quickly, pacing around the room.

"You are afraid you will be bored?" Arwen jested lightly. Estel turned to her and smiled genuinely.

"Something like that," he laughed back.

"You are afraid that your life will lose it's adventure?" Arwen continued.

"Yes!"

"You are afraid that your life will become too. . .'safe' perhaps?" Arwen inquired slyly. Estel bristled noticeably before he hid it and maintained eye contact with Arwen.

"I. . .yes," he replied awkwardly looking at his feet.

"You would then desire a more 'unpredictable lifestyle'?" Arwen continued to goad.

'Strange,' Estel thought to himself becoming more and more uncomfortable, 'that's the second time she's repeated something I said myself.' Shaking these thoughts, "Yes. . .," Estel finally replied.

"You will miss all of your old lifestyle. . .the freedom, the friends. . ." here Arwen paused boring her eyes into Estel's. "the love?"

Estel stared hard at his wife for many moments before he smiled at her. "I still have the same love," came the expected response. Arwen smiled sadly at her husband and shook her head.

"I was not speaking of our love husband. . .but of one more passionate. . .one before me?" though Arwen posed this as a question, Estel had the sinking feeling she knew what she spoke of to be true.

"There were none before you," Estel choked out. He hated to lie to Arwen but he didn't see the point in telling the truth about something that would never be again.

Arwen smiled again. "No? No other elves? None that you may have spent many a passion filled night with whilst out doing your duties as a ranger?" Arwen inquired innocently.

Estel's face paled with realization, yet still could not bring himself to acknowledge it. "I know not what you speak of," Estel ground out turning his head from his wife is shame.

"No?" Arwen pressed.

"No," Estel declared firmly.

Arwen pursed her lips and sighed. "Estel," she breathed sounding mildly annoyed, "I have known you your entire life." At this statement, the king turned to look into the bright eyes of his wife. "and in this time, " she continued, "I watched you grow into an amazing man; the one I lost my heart to. . . I know you care for me, but I do not think you gave your heart to me in return."

Estel's eyes flashed in panic before he forced a shocked glare into them. "Say not such things my wife! You have my heart! Of course you do! I lost it to you long ago."

"Estel," Arwen sighed again, "You know everything I have said just now is true. I do not have your heart, as there was one before me who stole it from you. You two were an awesome pair, and no one knew about your relationship except for those directly involved. . .you two; for even I was too blind to see."

"Nay Arwen! You ar-" Estel began to argue again.

"HUSH!" Arwen snapped silencing her husband. "I am speaking of passion evolved from the purest, deepest platonic love I have ever known to occur between two beings."

"Nay," Estel denied weakly around a sob.

"Estel, I know. . ."

"There is nothing t-"

". . .about you and Legolas."

Estel released his first sob after attempting to deny the accusation once again. The king found for the first time in his life that he could not look his Arwen in the eyes. His mouth opened and closed making him appear just as a fish would out of water. Finally he released a shaky breath. "How?" he whispered.

Arwen smiled softly. "In the gardens the night before your coronation. You knew it not then, but I had arrived early and was aching with the need to see you. A guard dutifully informed me that you had left the palace in the direction of the gardens. I took off to find you. Finally I nheard your sweet booming voice ahead of me. When I got closer I realized that you were agitated, argumentative evern. I was curious to see what was wrong and so I started forward, keeping to the shadows so as not to alert you to my presence. I stopped when I heard the amused voice of your Legolas arguing back with you. I did not mean to spy beloved please believe me! But I could not turn away. . .especially when I heard my name. I heard the entire argument EStel. All of it. Your fears, your concerns, you reluctance to leave Legolas who so clearly you had lost your heart to and he to you. Watching him walk away and hearing his sob mixing with yours for him, my heart broke and I knew you would never love me like you did him. . .and no time would ever change that. I returned to my chamber then and cried for many hours. I thought I would begin to be angry with you, and resent Legolas. . .but I did not. Instead I knew I had to help you fix this rift between you. You love each other Estel, and this I know to be true."

Estel winced and looked regretfully at his wife as he buried his strained and tortured face in his hands. "Arwen, I am sorry, so sorry! All you say is true!" Arwen smiled piteously and pulled his hands away from his regal face gently, taking them into her own hands. "I-I tried to make myself love you to the same degree as you love me. Legolas and me even discussed it upon learning of my lineage. The plan was for he and I to be a youthful tryst, a learning experience. . . and then you and I later were to fall in real love and marry and . . ." Estel stopped to gather himself before continuing, "I. . .I never wanted. . ."

"To lose your heart to him?" Arwen finished knowingly, stroking the hand gently in comfort.

"YES! The love we had was supposed to fade, burn out, be gone with time!" Estel exclaimed in agitation.

"But it didn't. it only grew," Arwen supplied quietly, letting the man rant.

"EXACTLY!" Estel exclaimed looking to his wife regretfully.

"And now?" Arwen asked.

"Now. . .I gave my heart to you Arwen and you and your sacrifice for me are all that I need," Estel finished lamely.

"You gave your heart to me then?" Arwen asked incredulously.

"Yes! A thousand times over!"

Arwen pursed her lips, momentarily looking eerily like her father. "And how, pray tell, can you possibly give me something that you have already given someone else? Hmmm?"

Estel sighed once again. "I cannot," he replied regretfully."

"Ah. The truth comes out!" Arwen commented lightly. She studied her husband's mournful gaze quietly for a moment before she asked what she really had wanted all along. "Do you still love him meleth nin?" Arwen asked quietly.

"I-" Estel began. Arwen cut off his lie quickly with a look. "I. . ." Estel began again. "Yes. Arwen, I do. With all that I am." Estel then allowed more tears to fall, and his face fall back into his hands. Arwen left him alone for a few minutes before she pulled his hands away again looking him deep in the eye.

"You love him?"

"More than anything."

"Then tell me, meleth. . .why are you still sitting here?"

Estel's gaze shot to meet Arwens. "Huh?" Estel returned stupidly. Arwen smiled compassionately.

"You still love him, and yet you do nothing about it. You sit here when he will be departing mere days from now. Why are you not doing anything to stop it?" Arwen questioned with a small smile.

"I-I cannot ask him to stay because of my feelings. He would surely fade if he did, for he cannot do without me. . .I was being selfish when I asked him to remain before. And I cannot have him so near without being with him myself. It is folly for him to remain," Estel explained.

"Who said anything about you two being apart?" Arwen inquired.

"I cannot offer him that which he seeks!" Estel responded incredulously, "I am bound to you!"

"You make it sound so terrible," Arwen joked. At Estel's continued look of confusion, Arwen squeezed his hand and shook her head in amusement. "If I were to tell you to ask him to remain, and yet still deny that which sustains him. . .then why would I suggest that he remain at all?"

"Arwen?" Estel asked still not getting it.

"Go retrieve him Estel. Your love is pure. The purest I have seen in my many lifetimes. You cannot let that slip away."

"But what of you? Of us Arwen?"

"I will love no other as I do you Estel. And I know just by looking in your eyes right now you do love me too. . .just not with the same fervor as you do Legolas. You know I may not sail anymore, so I must remain here. I would be honored Elessar if you would allow me to be a companion and the mother of your children," Arwen explained tenderly and smiled as she continued, "and of course share that same joy with Legolas who is as dear to me as my own brothers."

Estel found he could not speak for the lump in his throat would not permit it. He was so touched by Arwen's willing sacrifice that he could not form words, only tears. Seeing the tears Arwen leaned forward and cupped his chin. "_uum lav niire iire aa'ron aniduva. Autlle a' ho_."

At these words, Estel's eyes shone with genuine love for his wife. Estel rose quickly once he gathered his thoughts, and kissed his wife's forehead quickly, but tenderly. "You offer me a great gift Arwen. And I do love you." Estel then moved to the wardrobe and began pulling things into his old pack. "I shall leave at once of course! It has already been thirteen days! And it takes another week and a half to make it to Mirkwood in good condition. . .he had told me he would leave in two fortnights, so that only gives me-" here Estel tensed and stopped his speech abruptly and turned to his wife who was smiling back. His shoulders slumped and he looked at the floor.

"Estel?" Arwen asked in confusion crossing to Estel. "what is wrong?"

"I. . .Legolas. . .the things I said. . .they were very cruel and uncalled for."

"Yes, yes they were. . .callous. . .but they were out of sadness, not anger. LEgolas will understand and he will forgive you," Arwen soothed gently cupping the check of Estel.

Estel managed a weak grin before kissing Arwen's palm and releasing a tense breath. "I am lucky to have such a wonderful wife."

"Yes, yes you are. Now you must be off darling. It will be light soon!" Arwen declared turning her head towards the window for emphasis.

Estel smiled sweetly at his wife. "Soon, yes. But I dare not ride in the dark towards Mirkwood anyways. . .I am all packed dearest, but there is one thing I must do first." Estel murmured.

"What is that?" Arwen inquired shrieking as Estel lifted the beautiful elf maiden into his arms.

"We hav ea marriage to consummate." Estel breathed kissing his wife softly on her gaping mouth.

"Estel. . .you. . .we do not have to do this right now," Arwen declared blushing slightly.

"Now, now dear wife. You have made many sacrifices this night. And besides. . ." he whispered huskily, "I want to." Estel then lay her on their marriage bed and blew out the candle on the bedside table.

The couple's eyes met and he tucked a piece of raven hair behind her own ear. "I love you Arwen, and I will never tire of your companionship even with Legolas here. You know that right?" Estel asked her in all seriousness.

Arwen blushed and nodded. "And I love you also. I just want you to be happy."

Estel smiled again as his lips once again descended to Arwen's and they met in a passion filled kiss that led to an equally passion filled few hours that ended with the break of the morning light.

999999999999999999999999999

Yay! Okay so review! Let me know what you thought. Isn't Arwen adorable? So sweet thinking of those two like that. What a woman…er….she elf:)

TRANSLATIONS:

"uum lav niire, iire aa'ron aniduva. Autlle a' ho"- Do not allow tears when they may be avoided. Go to Him.

Meleth nin- My love

Meleth- Love (n)


	3. To Chase a Prince

Title: When the Morning Comes

Rating: PG for slash and dramatic situations

Summary: Estel feels anxious about entering into a new life leaving behind an old lifestyle, old desires, and an old…love? Can Legolas change his mind?

Warnings: Slashy. Nothing outrageous! It's PG for crying out loud!

xxxxxxxxxx

When the sun rose over Minas Tirith the next morning, it glanced upon the faces of a lovely couple and few servants in its early morning glow. King Elessar stood on the steps leading into the courtyard where he would depart on his journey to Legolas's home. Queen Arwen stood at his side, eyes still bleary from sleep clad only in a night robe.

A servant approached the steps leading the king's horse. Elessar felt himself begin to tremble. "Estel," Arwen whispered gently grasping at her husband's hand. The king turned to look at his wife. "Do not be nervous beloved; it will be alright."

"Am I doing what is right Arwen? What is fair?" Estel murmured staring hard at the ground. "You will be without a lover at all Arwen…only just for procreation."

"I have made my decision Estel. Your companionship and happiness mean more to me than any lovemaking ever will," Arwen answered smiling at her husband. She then cupped her husband's cheek. "Do not think of me on this day Estel. Think only of your future."

Estel smiled lovingly at Arwen and stroked her hand that lay upon his cheek. "You're wonderful. You know that?" the king whispered back.

Arwen smiled tenderly. "Don't you forget it. Now go. You can waste no time," Arwen murmured kissing his cheek gently. Estel also kissed her cheek, whispered a farewell, and descended the steps towards his steed. "Estel," Arwen suddenly called. Estel turned around. "I. . .do not take no for an answer my love. I have a feeling Legolas will be stubborn about this," Arwen said with a frown.

Estel approached his wife again slowly. "You have foreseen this?" he inquired nervously.

"Nay. But I know him. As do you. And I think you would agree," Arwen replied, "and I doubt not that his father will be much better my dear." Estel nodded in understanding and Arwen smiled at him. "Now go husband, and do not return without him."

Estel smiled once more at his wife before mounting his horse and riding swiftly away with his small contingent. Arwen sighed to herself as she watched her husband disappear into the early morning mist. 'Good luck Estel. You shall need it,' Arwen thought to herself as she turned and headed back into the citadel to begin the day.

The ride to the edges of Mirkwood was uneventful and quiet. Though the men in his contingent tried to engage him in conversation, Estel was too nervous to respond with more than a few words. The closer they drew to the elven kingdom, the more unsure Estel felt about coming.

So lost in his own thoughts, Estel almost missed the telltale signs of the border patrol hiding amongst the thick trees. The hiding spot would have been invisible to just about anyone who was not an elf, but Estel could see them clearly. Estel brought his contingent to a halt. A smile growing on his face, Estel waited a few moments for the patrol to show themselves. When they didn't, he grinned even wider. "You may come out now," he called.

A few tense moments passed before an elf dropped from the branches above to stand at the ready, bow in hand. A collective gasp ran through the contingent and Estel could hear his captain make to move in front of him; Estel halted him with a hand.

The elf in front of him regarded the human with a scowl, and Estel smiled as he recognized the elf. "Hello Raenthil," Estel greeted with a wide grin and a slight bow.

Raenthil glared even deeper at Estel before dropping his bow to his side slowly. "Took you long enough," Raenthil grumbled, "We expected you over a week ago. We had almost decided that you were not coming."

Estel winced at the jab and smiled apologetically. "I did not know I was expected," he replied feeling scolded. Raenthil said nothing and merely stared at the king. Estel sighed. "I know. I was foolish. Can we not let that be the end of it?"

Raenthil let a smirk cross his features and he cocked an eyebrow at the human in front of him. "You know I can not mellon nin," Raenthil laughed patting the humans shoulder and turning him towards the palace, "now come, I shall escort you to the palace myself; let the rest of my patrol see to your people."

Estel carried out the orders of his friend before he began to walk with Raenthil. "So tell me my friend. What is the matter with you?"

Estel winced then chuckled ruefully. "I have been scolded more in the past few days than throughout my entire childhood," Estel sighed.

"Perhaps it's because you are acting like a child," Raenthil commented deadpan.

Estel laughed. "You're worse than Arwen."

"Maybe so," Raenthil responded, "but you know I am right. What you have done to Legolas is unacceptable."

"I know," Estel sighed.

"You know how sensitive he can be; he gives new meaning to the phrase 'elven pride'!"

"I know," Estel ground out.

"To not be with-"

"I KNOW!" Estel snapped clenching his eyes shut. "I know I made a mistake. I am here to fix it."

Raenthil looked taken aback momentarily before smirking at the human in front of him. "Well, you are only human. And no one ever accused your kind of being smart," the elf laughed earning a glare from Estel. "Seriously though Estel, I am glad you are here. Perhaps you may finally talk some sense into the prince."

Estel smiled at his friend and they continued on in silence. The duo approached the guards at the main gate of the palace and stopped in front of them. The one on the left stepped forward. "Why is HE here?" the guard addressed Raenthil speaking of Estel as if he were a disease.

Raenthil's eyes narrowed and Estel remained silent. "You know why he is there Naernas. Now step aside and allow him inside to talk to the king," Raenthil snapped back. Naernas looked displeased but obeyed the order by his superior and stepped aside allowing Raenthil and the human to enter. The other guard remained silent and fixed the human with a look of cold indifference.

As Estel and Raenthil passed the guards, the one on the right spoke. "He has heard the calling of the sea you know. He wishes to depart. Who are you to keep him from his greatest desire?"

Raenthil spun around and glared at the other guard. "I suggest you hold your tongue about things that you do not know Palaen," Raenthil growled before ushering Estel inside.

Estel felt a stab of regret at those words and winced. "Perhaps I am wrong to be here," Estel murmured to Raenthil, "if he has heard the calling of the sea. . ."

"I suggest you hold judgment on that until you've talked to Thranduil Estel," Raenthil said quietly, "then you will know what to do."

Finally, Raenthil led the human to the door of the throne room. He knocked once and opened the doors. Estel followed his friend into the beautifully decorated room and sighed nervously. Raenthil turned to the human and smiled. "Stay here. I will announce your presence to Thranduil."

Estel nodded his acquiescence and watched as Raenthil disappeared from the throne room behind a door to the right. He knew from the past that this door led to Thranduil's private office and he waited patiently for both elves to return. Only moments later the door opened and Thranduil strode gracefully into the room with Raenthil looking nervous on his heels.

Thranduil regarded the human for a moment before seating himself on his throne. "Come forward Elessar and speak. But I must warn you that I have little patience for you at this moment in time."

Estel winced and strode forward keeping his eyes on the ground. Finally, he was directly in front of the throne and looked up. No matter how many times he had stood before the king of Mirkwood, and no matter how old he was, Estel always felt like a naughty child when the king fixed him with his stare.

Moments passed with the human and elf kings staring at each other. Estel looked to Thranduil's right to see Raenthil who was looking encouraging, but mouthed the word 'kneel.' To the human as a reminder. Estel immediately dropped to his knees. Though he was a king himself, this was Thranduil's territory and he had the human's respect.

Thranduil finally had enough of the silence and began the conversation for the human. "You dare show yourself here after what you've done Elessar?"

"Your majesty, I-"

"You dare come to my kingdom and for what? So you may claim Legolas again. Why? So you may cast him away once again like is nothing to you when you grow tired of him." Thranduil's voice never rose above a cold drawl, but still Estel winced at the cold behind it.

"That is not the case your majesty, and that is not the way it ever was!" Estel protested.

"What? Are you going to tell me that you plan to stick around this time? That things are different? I highly doubt that since you've in the past seen fit to claim and throw away my son as it suits you."

Though Estel still felt reprimanded, he also felt anger flare inside of him. "I will have you know your highness," Estel spat at the king like a curse, "that it was your son's choice, not mine to end our relationship."

"While the words did come from him, it was still your doing," Thranduil insisted, "tell me. What reason can you possibly give me that will allow you to see my son? I think there is nothing you can say to convince me. My mind is made up. I am wondering why you came at all."

Estel felt something inside of him break as he realized that Thranduil had no intention of allowing Estel to see his lover at all. Estel lowered his head as he felt tears sting his eyes. "I know," Estel began choking around his suppressed sobs, before clearing his throat and beginning again, "I know that my current status prevents me from being with him. I have always hated all I was supposed to become. The hope of a failing race; the sole king of man. Nobody ever asked me what I wanted. Valar! I would give up my throne, my extended life. . .I would gladly exile myself forever if just to be with your son for one more day. I offered you know. . ." Estel's voice choked here as he felt tears flow down his cheeks in misery.

Thranduil looked taken aback. "You offered? But. . .he rejected you?" Thanduil asked in pure confusion.

"Yes. He said it was not fair to my people. . .not fair to Arwen," Estel sobbed, tears running down his cheeks.

"Ah. . .Arwen. Of course. He will not be swayed on that I fear. What of Arwen?"

Estel snorted and managed a small smile. "She scolded me. . .for not telling her sooner. . .she witnessed our entire fight you know. She ordered me to bring him back with me no matter how he. . .or you protests."

Thranduil chuckled. "That Elleth. . .takes so after her father that it's almost absurd," Thranduil said aloud before thinking to himself, 'If she has approved. . .then Legolas may be more easily persuaded.'

Estel sighed shakily staring at the ground. "But this journey is all for naught. For if Legolas has head the calling of the sea-"

Thranduil's head snapped up so suddenly, and his eyes blazed so fiercely that Estel immediately halted his conversation. "Who told you that?!" Thranduil demanded sharply.

Raenthil stepped in. "Two novice guards at the gate my lord," he answered, "I fear they thought they were doing their duty by protecting Legolas."

Estel's gaze flew between the king who looked angry and Raenthil who was reporting. "You mean he. . ." Estel questioned in a daze.

"NO!" Thranduil exclaimed immediately setting his gaze back on the human, "Legolas. . .he only fears that he will fade without you; it is a preventative measure." Here the king paused and regarded the human with less cold. "I must admit Estel, when I first learned of . . .you two, I was more than perturbed. After all, Legolas is to be king some day and has the same problem as you with heirs. However . .the feelings that exude from his eyes when he speaks of you, and the pain he is feeling now. . .he has not been the same since your fight Estel. And now I see. You two are meant for something special together. I was wrong."

"My lord?" Estel questioned in shock. Thranduil smiled at Estel and came forward, placing both hands on the human's shoulders affectionately. "Then there is hope?" Estel asked quietly.

Thranduil smiled at the kneeling human. "Yes."

Estel smiled in relief. "I must go to him then."

Thranduil shook his head standing up again. "Nay. You must rest. It is best that you are at the best condition possible when entering this 'battle'. Sleep now, talk later my son."

Estel looked sharply up at Thranduil who smiled down at the human and bent down towards him again. To Estel's complete shock, Thranduil placed his hands on either side of his face and planted a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Rest," Thranduil ordered gently before striding from the room.

Estel stared stupidly after Thranduil's retreating back with his mouth open. Raenthil approached the human with a small smile. "That-that was unexpected. . .what just happened?" Estel stammered.

Raenthil laughed and helped the human to his feet. "Thranduil has accepted you, and your relationship with Legolas; and has come to look upon you as a son."  
"Even more unexpected," Estel murmured shaking his head.

Raenthil grinned. "Come now. The king has ordered you to rest. Let me take you to your room." Estel followed his friend in a daze and entered one of the guest rooms. "Goodnight Estel. Sleep well and if I do not see you tomorrow before. . .well I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Raenthil. I will need it," Estel murmured back. The elf then left closing the door and Estel collapsed onto his bed and fell into a fast, deep sleep.

Estel knew not what woke him at first, but as he felt his eyes open he realized he had slept throughout the entire day. He had exhausted himself emotionally to the point of near collapse and realized that Thranduil had been right. Had he approached Legolas in that state, he would have probably lost control of all emotions.

Estel stretched and moved towards the balcony, pushing away the sheer curtains that blew towards him. The human strode out onto the balcony and gripped the railing, staring up at the moonlight. He sighed and closed his eyes at the tranquility the light offered him.

Suddenly, a very soft sound reached his ears. His eyes snapped down below his balcony towards the gardens and he understood what had awoken him. The voice was melancholy, yet still was beautiful. Immediately, Estel returned to his room and splashed some cold water on his face. After straightening himself up, Estel left his room quickly and left the palace towards the gardens. He followed the haunting melody like a zombie. The closer he got to the voice, the more intoxicated he became by it. The lilting song was of love that was found and then lost. While it should have held some happiness, Estel found none.

Step by step Estel found himself drawn closer to the source. Finally, he came around a turn in the gardens and found the singer. Just as Estel had thought, it was Legolas in the garden, and his head was raised to the heavens singing away his sorrow. Estel felt his heart lurch and yet he still did not move closer. Legolas's eyes were closed and Estel kept his distance. The song finished minutes later with its last low note echoing in the breeze.

Estel stood in the same spot as when he arrived and studied the handsome elf before him. It was said that only the lady Arwen had ever received the captivated look that Estel wore now; but none had witnessed Estel looking upon the elf before him. Legolas was absolutely breathtaking to the human no matter how many times he looked upon the fair haired elf and no matter how much time had passed. Unable to say anything, he merely took another step into the clearing, still entranced by the vision and song. "What are you doing here Estel?"

Legolas's quiet voice stirred Estel from his observations and the human shook himself from his musings to turn his attention to Legolas.

"I would have thought that would have been fairly obvious," Estel returned just as quietly.

"Why are you here?" Legolas countered.

"I. . .I came for you Legolas. I need you."

Estel could see the other elf tense in obvious pain. "We settled this already," Legolas choked angrily.

"No. I let despair and anger cloud my judgment with dealing with you. . . at the thought of losing you. We settled nothing," Estel responded.

"Well I have settled everything Estel. I shall not be swayed. I meant all I said."

Estel felt his insides grow cold. "Legolas please-I. . .come home with me melethron. Be with me for the rest of my time on this earth."

Legolas shook his head sadly, his back still turned to the human. "I cannot do that Estel."

"Why not?! Everyone else can see that it's the way it should be! Why can you not?" Estel demanded.

Legolas sighed. "I will not betray one of my own kin," Legolas responded.

"Arwen WANTS you to come home with me. She wants us to be happy. I have her blessing!"

"It does not matter. It would only provide heartache for her. And I will do no such thing to one so sweet," Legolas responded attempting to keep his emotions together.

Estel took a few angry steps forward so that he was directly behind the elf. "What about what I want?" Estel demanded, "What WE want? Does that not matter at all?"

Legolas's shoulders slumped. "Estel. . .a large part of me wants to forget all else and be with you because that is what I want; however-"

"There is no however Legolas!" Estel yelled spinning the elf around by his arms to face him. "There is us, only us and we are all that matters!"

Legolas stared at the ground refusing to look into Estel's eyes. "That is not sensible at all Estel and you know it! You have a kingdom to run! Children to have! What of them?"

"Arwen-"

"Arwen is not to be used as a simple vessel Estel! She deserves better than that. I have made up my mind. I have already told you that you will not sway me!" Legolas snapped finally looking Estel in the face. Estel took a step back at the look of anger in the elf's eyes.

"Legolas. . .please meleth nin. Do not leave me! I would rather die than live without you!"

"Then you will have to find some way to survive Estel. I leave when the morning comes! Do not make this harder for me! I have made my decision!" Legolas began screaming and ended in sobs.

Estel realized he had lost the battle and felt dizzy with the realization. "But. . .I. . ." Estel stopped and sighed, "very well Legolas, then take back the heart you left with me. For I would rather have none than have one of someone who has since fell out of love with me."

Legolas looked up at Estel startled. "I. . .I do love you Estel. I always will. I just. . .our love is not enough for this situation. It is what is best for all."

Estel looked deep into the eyes of his former lover. "So you say," he replied, "but it's not true and I think deep down you know it." Here Estel paused and looked upon Legolas for the last time. "Safe journey prince. I will not see you off. I will be leaving within the hour. Just remember this while you're in the paradise of Valinor and I am here in this hell you have made for me. . .I will never love again. And Arwen, just so you know, knows this." Estel leaned forward and planted a kiss to Legolas's forehead before striding swiftly away.

"In time, Estel, I'll become an eventual memory. You'll adjust," Legolas replied coldly halting Estel in his tracks.

Estel turned his head over his shoulder towards the elf regarding him with cold eyes. "If you truly believe that meleth nin, then you never really knew me at all." Estel then turned from the clearing in the garden and disappeared into the night. Legolas turned back to the night's sky and let his tears fall.

When the morning came, Estel was already gone. . .and Legolas too.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Story's not over! I have one more chapter!!! I am sorry that it took so effing long to upload it! i was stuck on this story...i am still not happy about it, but it's as good as it can be for now! Read my other stories too and don' t forget to tell me what you think:)


	4. The Return Home

A/N: YAYY! complete! enjoy everyone! i worked hard on this!!!!!

9999999999999999999999999999999

The journey back towards Gondor was an even quieter affair than the journey to Mirkwood. No one dared to approach their king who looked as if his entire world had been pulled from underneath him. His grey eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed, merely staring straight ahead as he rode with the company. All Estel wanted to do was return to his kingdom, collapse into his nice comfortable bed, and sleep forever. So deep was his despair at permanently losing his lover, that Estel found himself wishing to never awaken. This thought brought tears to the kings eyes and he blinked rapidly so as not to allow himself to lose control.

"My lord?" his captain's voice pulled him from his own thoughts. Estel raised his head and looked into the eyes of the solider, nodding for him to continue. "My lord the road we traveled on before has been blocked by heavy snow. It would be a bad idea to cross with this many men."

Estel's eyes were still devoid of emotion upon this news. "Very well. Do what you think is best," Estel replied softly. Estel's captain gave his king a concerned look before riding back to the head of the troops to order them along the alternate path back to Gondor. The path that his contingent was taking would take many more days to get back, but Estel almost preferred it that way. This way he would not have to face Arwen so soon. He wouldn't have to explain how he had failed. He wouldn't have to face the fact that the love of his life was gone forever.

This thought brought a slew of tears to the king's eyes and he turned his face away from everyone. The captain noticed this and called for a halt. "No!" Estel choked out. "We continue and ride hard for Gondor. We only rest when necessary."

Days passed quickly and on the fifth day, Estel's home came into view. He heaved a great sigh as they neared the palace gates. Estel was like a zombie when he finally rode through the gates of the citadel. He automatically dismounted from his horse and handed off the reins to one of the stable boys. Automatically, he nodded his thanks to said stable boy who had welcomed him back. Automatically, he trudged up the stairs to the palace without saying a word. Estel felt comfortably numb and was determined to stay that way as long as he was in front of his subjects.

Estel walked down the corridor towards the chambers he shared with Arwen. She had planned to begin moving to the room down the hall so that Legolas and he could share the master suite…but now that was not necessary. This thought caused more tears to form and Estel blinked them away as he reached his door. As Estel entered his bed chambers on shaking legs, his face was drawn tight and his expression strained. Arwen had stood upon his entry, her eyes wide with concern. "Estel…" she breathed.

"Leave us," Estel ordered the servants that were in the room quietly. Estel's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides as the ladies quickly obeyed. As soon as the doors slammed shut, Estel began to shake violently. Finally, the king let out a strangled sob and his legs could no longer hold him.

Estel crashed to his knees, one large hand supporting his quaking frame and the other over his mouth in an attempt to stifle the sobs. "ESTEL!" Arwen cried in alarm rushing to her husband's side. She lay a gentle hand on his back from which Estel recoiled. "Estel…nin na ped," Arwen implored gently.

"HO LELYA!" Estel cried in anguish.

"Lelya?" Arwen repeated.

Estel nodded in reply. "Na Valinor," Estel sobbed, "he left me."

"Oh Estel…" Arwen began. Estel interrupted her.

"He was there Arwen. He was in front of me. He was talking to me. And I still could not make him see that he was all that mattered to me. He didn't see nor understand why I was there, though I clumsily tried to explain. He would not reconsider! He has left me! Forever! I shall never see him again! Be glad, dear wife, that I am no elf, for I would fade away right now. Legolas is gone. And with him my chance to let him know how I truly feel. He shall never know how I planned my entire existence around his presence, how much I admired everything he's ever done, and how much my soul yearns only for him He'll never know because he is gone! He should have known! I should have told him! But I could not put it into words!" By this time Estel was hysterical. He felt Arwen shift around him before warm arms encircled his shoulders and a head rested on top of his.

Estel lay there and sobbed brokenly as delicate hands combed through his hair soothingly. After a few minutes, his sobs began to subside from the gentle ministrations. Estel finally caught his breath and rubbed at his swollen eyes as he lay there.

"Did you know, silly human, that the higher pass is the quicker route?"

Estel's eyes opened in complete shock and he lifted his gaze to stare into bright blue eyes. "Yes much faster. By a day at least."

Estel slowly sat up to eye level with the elf in front of him and found he could not breathe. "But I can understand why you did not take it. After all, your contingent was large and with the snow drifts would have taken much longer."

Estel said nothing still, though he opened and closed his mouth and willed his voice to work. "Will you say nothing then human? You know it is quite rude to-" the elf could not continue as a lump had formed. Estel began to tremble violently again as he raised his hand slowly to stroke the fair skin before him.

"I am dreaming," Estel choked in disbelief.

A warm, slender hand covered his own on the face before him. "Nay," the voice was so soft that he nearly missed the comment.

"Then…you are real?" Estel whispered hopefully.

"I am. I am here. Here for you."

Estel let out a cry at this words before launching himself into the elf's arms. "Legolas," he choked before he began to hyperventilate. Legolas held him tightly crooning gently into the human's ear to calm the human. "I…when you…I never told you I…" Estel was making no sense.

"I heard you Estel," Legolas murmured stroking the human's hair frantically, "I heard it all just now. I am so sorry I was so stubborn. I am sorry I have been selfish. I am sorry I tried to leave you. I do not want to leave you! Not today, not ever! I love you! I love you! Im mella lle! Lle na Cuil nin!

"I love you," Estel returned, "more than you cou-" Estel's reply was cut off as Legolas grabbed his face and crushed their lips together.

The reunited couple stopped their kissing when the other occupant in the room cleared her throat. Both pulled apart smiling joyously through tears. "Perhaps, it would be wise Estel to check the room completely before you go trading hmm?" Arwen quipped unable to keep from grinning, "Now off the floor. Royalty such as yourself should not be seen in such a way."

Legolas and Estel obeyed standing before the queen. Both seemed anxious as to how she really felt seeing them together like this. Arwen smiled widely. "I shall leave you two to catch up. You have much to discuss and explain. I left dinner sitting on the table," Arwen informed them, "I shall see you two at breakfast." The she elf grinned before stepping forward to kiss each on the cheek. After Estel she pulled back. "See? I Knew you would not fail Estel. Believe it. Legolas is here. For you. Forever."

Estel smiled and Arwen left the room shutting the door quietly. Estel was immediately upon Legolas again pulling the slender elf to his body. Legolas sighed in contentment as he wrapped his arms around his lover. Estel nuzzled his hair, planting a kiss to the elf's forehead. "How is it," he whispered, "that you have have come to be here. You told me you were leaving me."

Legolas smiled back sheepishly. "It took exactly two hours after you had left for Raenthil to find me…

9999999999999999999999999999999999

"Legolas! What is the matter with you?!" Raenthil demanded angrily.

Legolas barely looked up from his packing in his room. "I did what I must," the prince replied, "what he suggested…it was not fair to Arwen." Legolas assumed that the conversation was over and resumed his packing.

"It was ARWEN who sent the fool after you! It is what she wants!" Raenthil responded gritting his teeth.

Legolas paused and tensed. "I…I just cannot then. Leave it be Raenthil," Legolas responded miserably.

"Why?" Raenthil demanded, "I will not leave it be. You have destroyed something wonderful!"

"I just can't!" Legolas yelled spinning to face his friend, "Estel has other responsibilities now…I am obsolete in light of these obligations."

"Estel would give up everything for you…and you cannot possibly believe that he will be better off without you," Raenthil exclaimed.

"Oh?" Legolas replied unbelievingly, "I think I can."

Raenthil sighed and approached Legolas, laying a hand on his shoulder to halt Legolas's movements. "Mellon nin, you are making a great mistake."

Legolas managed to force half a smile to his face. "I don't think so Raenthil. I am doing what is best for Estel."

"Best for Estel, or best for you?" Raenthil questioned in frustration.

Legolas met his eyes, a fire blazing in them. "Do not assume, Raenthil, that you know more about this situation than I do."

"On the contrary Legolas," Raenthil snapped, "I am sure I do. You're making all involved in your situation miserable."

"Am I?" Legolas snapped, "Because I am trying to do what is right. But by all means, please tell me how I should have handled this situation."

"You know the answer to that Legolas. I do not think I have to say anything," Raenthil replied quietly.

Legolas stared at his friend for a few moments before shaking his head and resuming his packing. "You do not understand."

Raenthil's expression softened as did his voice. "I am trying to Legolas, but you are not making any sense. Why abandon your chance for true happiness? Do not do this!" Raenthil implored.

Legolas paused in his packing once more. "I…Estel will be better off without me. That's why. You'll see. He will dive into his new role and responsibilities…I…I will become an eventual memory…in time."

"If you truly believe that Legolas, then you are a bigger fool than your lover." The new voice startled both elves in the room and they spun around to see Thranduil standing in the doorway looking fierce.

"Your Highness!" Raenthil addressed bowing in respect.

Thranduil barely acknowledged Raenthil, his eyes still trained on his son, piercing him with a fiery look. "Leave us," Thranduil ordered softly.

"My lord," Raenthil responded bowing once more before striding swiftly from the room.

Legolas was still looking at his father when the door clicked shut. The stare was unnerving and finally Legolas had to look away. He resumed packing with a subtle clear of his throat to dispel his nervousness. Thranduil was still quiet and finally Legolas had enough. Throwing down the tunic he was currently packing, he spun around towards his father. "You obviously want to say something, so let it out," he snapped in irritation. At Thranduil's raised eyebrow, Legolas felt chastised. "Sorry Ada," he muttered shaking his head, "I have no idea what came over me."

"It's alright Legolas," Thranduil finally said.

"I know you wish to speak with me Ada," Legolas replied resuming his packing, "I am listening."

Thranduil crossed the room silently and lay a strong hand on Legolas's shoulder, halting his son's movement. "Legolas," Thranduil sighed, "You know what I will say. Why don't you just answer my question without me asking?"

Legolas sighed and closed his eyes obviously pained. "Ada…I am trying to do what is right." Legolas once again began packing in a frenzy.

"And you believe this is it?" Thranduil inquired, watching his son fly about his room collecting his personal things, "For you to leave behind something so important to you…and to leave him irreparably miserable?"

"Is this not what you wanted all along?" Legolas demanded, halting once more to pierce his father with his blazing eyes, "To follow the destiny of our people and venture across the sea to our paradise…to stay with our people?"

Thranduil sighed and motioned for Legolas to sit next to him on the luxurious bed. Legolas obeyed. "Legolas…I must admit that when you…when I…" he paused and sighed again, "When it was first brought to my attention that you were dallying with Elrond's human son, I will admit I was perturbed…to say the least." Legolas smiled here and made to protest his father's words. Thranduil halted his speech with an upraised hand. "When you returned home the first time after I had learned of your new found passion…I had every intention of bruising your ears with a lecture you would never soon forget. But when you rode up, and I began to lecture you, I took a good look at you. Never had I seen such happiness and contentment on your face. I was taken aback momentarily…you had never looked that way before. I was halted. I still had my reservations…as you well know from the many fights we had about it, but as time passed I realized…this was not just you dallying. You had fallen in love."

"Ada…" Legolas whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

"Legolas, since you completed your quest with Estel, Mithrandir, and the entire fellowship…since your last fight with Estel…you look like you did before you began your relationship with the human. You look miserable," Thranduil said slowly, "You are right when you say it was always my dream for you to either succeed me, or for you to journey across the sea to Valinor…but…I see now that…that's not your path."

"Ada?" Legolas asked in confusion.

Thranduil stood and smiled at his son. "I gave Estel my blessing you know. I believe that you should hold onto what you both have."

"But-" Legolas protested.

"Legolas! Ion nin, what is really your reservation of being with Estel?" Thranduil demanded.

"I…" Legolas sighed as he admitted the true problem, "it is only…he is human."

"Legolas…I guess I gave you too much credit…for I assumed you were already aware of this fact," Thranduil chuckled.

Legolas cracked a smile and stared at the bedspread. "Almost all of me wishes to be with Estel. Forever. But…forever for him is not the same as forever with me," Legolas whispered.

Thranduil's mouth made an "O" shape as he realized Legolas's problem. "You mean he will die…and you will not?" Legolas nodded miserably. Thranduil sighed. "Legolas, great love comes with great risk, my son. Yes, Estel will die. But, he will die whether you are with him or not. And…by leaving middle earth…you are losing him sooner than necessary," Thranduil replied wisely.

Legolas's stomach dropped as he considered his father's words. He was right. Though he was escaping to Valinor to escape the torment that Estel's death would bring, Legolas's journey across the sea would bring about the same thing. "What have I done?" Legolas breathed in horror beginning to sob.

Thranduil smiled at his son and sat upon the bed once again. "You are young by our standards Legolas. And very much young in the ways of love. You have made a mistake. An understandable one. And one that you can fix."

Legolas looked up at his father, all color drained from his face. "How can I fix this? I have rejected him twice," Legolas sobbed, laying his face in his hands. His shoulders shook from his sobs.

Thranduil took his son into his arms and slowly rocked him back and forth slowly. "Legolas. This is all remedied if you just use your heart instead of your head."

"My heart?" Legolas sniffed sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Aye. Your heart. Listen to it Legolas. What does it tell you?" Thranduil asked quietly. Legolas pondered for a moment, his eyes seemingly roaming the room rapidly. Finally, a knowing smile broke out on his face and he looked to his father. Thranduil smiled at the new life he saw in his son's eyes. "Autlle a' ho," Thranduil whispered smiling.

Legolas beamed and jumped up to resume his packing. He halted momentarily as a thought struck him. "Ada…what about you?" Legolas murmured.

"What about me?" Thranduil inquired.

"The kingdom…I am supposed succeed you," Legolas replied feeling doubtful.

Thranduil chuckled. "I am not going anywhere," Thranduil replied, his eyes shining, "should I have need of you, I would call for you. But I plan on being her for a long time."

Legolas chewed his lip uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes ion nin. Now pack. You must try to catch Estel," Thranduil replied waving his hands and starting for the door. "Come and say goodbye to me and Raenthil before you leave."

"I will Ada," Legolas replied, "Hannon le, Im mella lle."

"Im mella lle ion nin," Thranduil replied before striding through the door and shutting it softly.

"I rode from my father's palace as early as possible the next morning…and beat you back here. I came across Arwen who was pleased to see me. I still had my reservations of my decision's effect on her life, but have since realized it is truly what she wanted…I am sorry Estel. I was wrong to let the thought of your death keep me from you now," Legolas finished looking hesitantly at Estel.

Estel smiled lovingly. "It does not matter now Legolas. We shall talk about all of that later."

"You are right. We have all the time we need to discuss this. Right now, I am content to 'catch up' as Arwen so eloquently stated," Legolas said grinning wickedly.

Estel laughed and planted a chaste kiss on Legolas's lips. "There is no need. We are both tired. Tonight, I am just content to lay in your arms," Estel replied as he rose with Legolas.

Legolas grinned and pulled Estel toward the bed. "Aye. I would be content with that also. But only if you will be there forever."

Estel smiled. "I would desire nothing more," he murmured softly as extinguished the candles of the room.

No smile could ever rival the face splitting grin on Legolas's face. No feeling of contentment or love could rival that of both Legolas or Estel. The pair climbed into bed and drew each other close. Releasing a sigh of contentment Legolas felt his eyes glazing over, but blinked rapidly and tried to stay awake.

Estel chuckled and kissed Legolas's forehead. "Go to sleep melethron," he murmured as he too closed his eyes. He felt Legolas sigh and relax against him as sleep began to take both of them.

"When the morning comes, I'll be here."

Finis

999999999999999999999999999999

Complete! Wow. this story has been soooo wonderful to write. thank you to everyone for keeping on me about how much they liked this story! I will continue writing ((and have a couple of other stories hopefully worth reading)) soooo keep watching for more from me:)

TRANSLATIONS

Nin na Ped- Speak to me

HO LELYA!- He's gone!

Na Valinor- To Valinor

Im Mella lle! Lle na cuil nin- I love you! You are my life!

Ion nin- my son

Ada- Father/Daddy

Mellon nin- my friend

Autlle a' ho- Go to him

Melethron- Lover


End file.
